


Todo estará bien

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Nightrunner
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces Sora tiene pesadillas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todo estará bien

** Todo estará bien **

 

A veces Sora tiene pesadillas.

 

Los sincorazones vuelven a invadir la isla, destruyendo todo a su paso. A Riku lo absorbe la oscuridad nuevamente. El pelea pero no puede hacer nada, su mundo destruido.

 

 _¿Dónde está Kairi?_

 

Esa pregunta se repite en su mente una y otra vez, mientras busca a su alrededor a la muchacha pelirroja.

 

 _Kairi. Kairi. ¡Kairi!_

 

A lo lejos, la chica parada con la mirada vacía, rodeada de sincorazones. _¡Kairi!_ La joven lo mira, ajena a cualquier emoción. Sus labios susurran algo que Sora es incapaz de oír. Entonces, sin que el muchacho pueda hacer algo… la chica se desvanece, dejándolo solo.

 

— ¡Kairi!

 

Sora se despierta, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos, la respiración agitada. _Kairikairikairi_. Con cuidado, se gira sobre la cama… y la paz vuelve a él.

 

Ahí, a su lado, duerme extraña a las pesadillas de su novio la muchacha de cabellos rojizos. Su respiración lenta y pausada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Sora se limita a mirarla, dejando que la paz de la chica invada su cuerpo, su alma. Su corazón. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, acaricia su mejilla con una de sus manos.

 

— ¿Una pesadilla? — murmura sin abrir los ojos la chica. Sora da un respigo, causando que Kairi se ría suavemente.

 

— Lo siento, ¿te desperté? — dice abochornado el castaño, su novia niega con la cabeza.

 

— No, descuida. Ahora vuelve a dormir, todo estará bien. — y seguida de sus palabras, la chica se acerca a él y lo besa con cuidado en los labios, dejando a Sora en una nebulosa de paz. — Buenas noches.

 

El chico sonríe, viendo Kairi recostarse nuevamente.

 

— Buenas noches.

 

Porque con Kairi a su lado, está seguro de que todo _estará bien_.

 

FIN


End file.
